


Хорошая девочка

by LoveGun88



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Померанчик, Юмор, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGun88/pseuds/LoveGun88
Summary: До определенного момента в жизни Билли была только одна рыжая бестия.
Kudos: 1





	Хорошая девочка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ildre_Auskaite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/gifts).



Макс опаздывала.  
Ох как она любила, когда Билли ждал ее и бесился. Любимая забава еще со школы. Теперь-то он и слиться не может, Макс везет его пластинки из дома. Те, что уцелели. Она таскает ему шмотки потихоньку, помаленьку, и каждый раз не отказывает себе в удовольствии задержаться. Делает крюк до любимой кофейни с очень сладкими пончиками, заходит в спортивный магазин, чтобы присмотреть пару кроссовок, неторопливо прогуливается по пути к парку на озере — там они встречаются.  
— Макси-и-и-ин! — Зычный голос братца Макс услышала уже за сто метров, и расслабленная улыбка сползла с ее лица. — Макси-и-и-н, рыжее чудовище, иди сюда!  
— Да тут я, — чуть ли не прорычала Макс в ответ, глядя на него исподлобья. — Громче кричи, не весь Чикаго слышит, как меня зовут.  
— О, — Билли оглянулся. — Здорово, малая. Винил привезла?  
— Я тебе что, личный курьер? — вскинулась Макс. — Знаешь, сколько они места под кроватью занимают?  
— Знаю, — ухмыльнулся Билли. — Сам их туда утрамбовывал. Макси-и-ин!  
Он, бляха, серьезно?! От возмущения Макс не сразу нашла, что сказать, и вместо слов просто протянула ему сумку.  
— Чаевые будут?  
Билли со сладкой улыбкой взял сумку, повесил на плечо.  
— А что это ты не в духе сегодня, сестренка? Кто-то тебе слово поперек сказал? Покажи пальцем, я ему врежу.  
— Блядь, ты просто невозможный, знаешь об этом?  
— Максин! — строго воскликнул Билли, глядя Макс прямо в глаза, она аж вздрогнула. — Долго еще тебя ждать?  
— То есть, я еще и извиняться щас должна? Ты ничо не попутал? — Макс уперла кулаки в бока, всерьез приготовившись ругаться с этим остолопом посреди парка. Даже огляделась, мол, посмотрите, добрые люди, на придурка эдакого, больше нигде таких не показывают. И тут она заметила, как к ним по газону катится пушистый комочек. Катится и подтявкивает.   
— Хорошая девочка, — одобрительно сказал Билли, наклонившись к комочку, который оказался рыженьким щенком померанского шпица. — А теперь - прыг!  
Щенок потоптался и прыгнул прямо к Билли в ладонь, тихонько заворчав, когда его одобрительно почесали за ушком.  
— Кто у нас тут такой рыженький? Кто у нас тут такой послушный? Хорошая девочка, умница, — ворковал Билли над щенком.  
—Что это? — выдавила Макс.  
У Билли в глазах блеснули очень знакомые искорки.  
— Знакомься, это Максин. Умная, смелая, красивая, а главное, послушная. У нее многим есть чему поучиться. Да, моя хорошая? — тут Билли угостил щенка лакомством и бережно посадил в карман куртки. Снаружи осталась торчать только пушистая мордашка с острыми ушками.   
Щенок звонко тявкнул пару раз и уставился на Макс глазами-бусинками. Она закусила губу и сжала кулаки: желание погладить собачку было почти непреодолимым. Но не тискать же собаку, которую завели просто чтобы над тобой поиздеваться? Макс вскинула глаза на Билли.  
— Так соскучился по мне, что ли?  
— Смотрите, как мы заговорили, — поцокал Билли языком и небрежным движением закинул руку на плечи Макс. — Какие еще небылицы в вашей деревне ходят?  
— Говорят, я себе скоро заведу крысу и назову Биллиам, — отчеканила Макс. — Но я не уверена насчет имени. Билли звучит лучше. Обсудим за пивом?  
— Ты покупаешь, рыжая.


End file.
